you cant always get what you want
by bareawakening10
Summary: after kurt is stood up on a date, he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? and will the schools production of zanna, dont be able to help him get who he needs? DISCONTINUED! if anyone wants it to continue, inbox me 3 xx
1. Chapter 1

fan fiction story

you cant always get what you want

summary: set after sectionals. kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? chapters named after zanna dont songs for a reason, not just me being random. rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual kurt/puck.

i dont not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if i did, there would be a lot more kurt and puck action), oh, i also dont own any zanna, dont songs (damn, i dont own anything cool :( )

chapter one

who's got extra love?

kurt hummel was in shock. it had never happened to him before. he didnt even know they were going to do that to him. he stood stuck to the spot as he watched the teenage boy walk away. kurt hummel, the boy who had been bullied since he could remember, and who had never so much as hed hands with a guy, had just been asked out on a date.

it had all started when he walked into school. he managed to avoid a slushy facial this morning, and could see rachel covered in the ice drink. he smiled a smug smile inside _at least it went to somone more deserving_ he thought as he walked on. he went to his locker when a boy he hadnt seen before walked up to him

"your kurt hummel right?" he said, placing his hand on kurts shoulder

"yeah, and you are?" kurt gave him the once over. he had black hair, green eyes, and a great body. _he's cute, why the fuck is he talking to me?_ kurt thought

"my names brad, brad jonson, i moved to this school last month."

"oh. so is there anything you want?" kurt said, hoping to get whatever taunting things this boy must have in mind over with.

"yeah, for a while now, i've seen you around, and i was just wondering... well, i just wanted to know if... maybe you would want to go on a date with me?"

"huh" is all kurt could say then somthing twigged in his brain "who put you up to this? karofsky? puck?" _please not finn_

"who are they? im being serious. i think your cute. go on, you know you want to."

"alright."

"great. how about this saturday, at the park, we can have a picnic? say, eight o clock?"

"sure. see you then."

"not if i dont see you first." then the guy shocked him, by planting a kiss on his cheek, and walking off, while kurt was stood still.

"right guys, as you know, the school musical this year is zanna dont, so i thought we might sing the opening number, who's got extra love." schue said, as he handed everyone sheet music at the glee rehearsals.

"kurt, your singing zanna, finn, your singing tank, rachel, your singing kate, santana, your singing roberta, puck, your singing steve, arties, your singing mike, everyone else, your in the backround." after the song, kurt asked mercedes for advise on his upcoming date

"so, what do i do?"

"calm down, just be yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

you cant always get what you want

summary: set after sectionals. kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? chapters named after zanna dont songs for a reason, not just me being random. rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual kurt/puck.

i dont not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if i did, there would be a lot more kurt and puck action), oh, i also dont own any zanna, dont songs (damn, i dont own anything cool :( )

sorryabout the end of the last chapter, that was meant to be the beggining of this chapter, i forgot to erase it. remember, reveiws are love :-) 3

chapter two

i think we got love

"right guys, as you know, the school musical this year is zanna dont, so i thought we might sing the opening number, who's got extra love." schue said, as he handed everyone sheet music at the glee rehearsals.

"kurt, your singing zanna, finn, your singing tank, rachel, your singing kate, santana, your singing roberta, puck, your singing steve, arties, your singing mike, everyone else, your in the backround." after the song, kurt asked mercedes for advise on his upcoming date

"so, what do i do?"

"calm down, just be yourself. he must think your cute. otherwise, he would'nt have asked you out."

"i suppose." she hugged him, and he looked over her shoulder at the true object of his desires. finn hudson. god. if only he felt the same, if only he wanted him. but unfortunatly, he never would. he may be single now, but kurt wasnt an idiot. he knew his next girlfriend would most probably be rachel. _lucky bitch _he thought, as he watched finn. then his eyes moved to puck. god kurt hated him. he was cute, sure. but he was a complete jackass. he was alright when they were kids, when they used to hang out. but the second they got to high school, he turned to complete jackassery (a/n what do peeps think of my word? :-D) he hated him so much. so why could'nt he stop staring at him.

the next afternoon, it was the auditions for zanna dont. mr schue said the people from glee club could do the auditions if they were able to do both. kurt loved this play (forbidden love in a gay univere, what was there not to love.) so he decided to audition for zanna. he got in the audition room, and performed the duet i think we got love, but changed it to a solo song. he knew he had kicked ass, and most probably got the part. but the on thing that concerned him was: who would play tank? whoever it was, kurt would have to kiss him. he hoped it was somone cute, or maybe, even possibly, finn.

the cast list was put on the wall about an hour after the auditions. he wasnt surpirsed to see the other gleeks there, although he was surprised to see puck there, he didnt think this would be his thing. kurt was first at the list when it was posted, and gutted when he saw it:

principles:

zanna: kurt hummel

tank: noah puckerman

kate: rachel berry

steve: finn hudson

mike: mike chang

roberta: mercedes jones

carla: brittany (a/n dont know her last name, soz)

kandi: santana (a/n again, dont know her last name, does anyone know the two missing last names?)

buck: artie abrhams


	3. Chapter 3

you cant always get what you want

summary: set after sectionals. kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? chapters named after zanna dont songs for a reason, not just me being random. rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual kurt/puck.

i dont not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if i did, there would be a lot more kurt and puck action), oh, i also dont own any zanna, dont songs (damn, i dont own anything cool :( )

sorry about publishing the same chapter twice, a mishap with the computer. wont happen again (she says, hoping to god it does lol) xxx again, reveiws are love xx

chapter three

i aint got time

on saturday, kurt got himself ready for his date. he rang mercedes at least five times (six if you count the time he had to hang up while it was ringing), and had dressed in his black tight jeans, and dolce and gabbana dark blue shirt. he had never been on a date before, so he didnt know what to expect, or how far he would have to go. would he have to hold his hand? kiss him? fuck him? he hoped he wouldnt have to do the third one. at least not yet anyway. he went to the park, and the place they had agreed to meet, and sat on the bench, and waited.

one hour later:

he was still waiting when he eventually got a phone call. the phone blurted out role of a lifetime from bare! a pop opera, and kurt saw the number on the phone and recognised it.

"where the fuck are you?" kurt asked, the second he answered

"sorry, i'm at my dads, he had to talk to me, and im staying over there." from the backround, he could hear a woman say

"brad, are you coming back, it doesnt take that long to get rubbers."

"that was erm..." brad started before kurt interuted him

"dont bother, just fuck off, leave me alone."

the monday after, it was the start of rehearsals. as it turns out, kurt was the only one who knew the play (well, him and rachel), so he had to help them all out with the tunes to the songs and the lyrics. the lines were pretty much self explanatory. mercedes came up to him

"kurt?"

"yeah?"

"how did your date go? you aint talked to me since saturday."

"it didnt."

"pardon?"

"he stood me up."

"oh kurt, im so sorry. you could do better anyway."

"you obviously havnt seen him."

"no, i havnt, but its what your supposed to say right?" kurt could see mercedes was trying, so he decided to let her off

"thats ok, at least your trying. do you need some help with your soo?"

"i suppose. i dont even knowwhat the song is. and why does she say she insted of he?"

"do you know the story of zana dont?"

"no." kurt laughed and said

"a bit of a warning, you have to kiss rachel."

"WHAT! i have to kiss her?"

"yeah, its set in a world where everyones gay. and kate and steve fall in love, and have to battle hederophobia. i have to kiss puck, so count yourself lucky."

"you could be kissing worse looking guys."

"i know, but i'd rather kiss... you know who."

"kurt, i know for a fact, and this isnt just me saying it, i mean it, that you could do better then finn."

"shal we just work on your solo. you'll like it, its very gospel." he ran through the song with her, and went home straight after, only to be followed by puck

"hey, hummel." kurt turned around. puck looked angry, he had obviously read the end of the script.

"yas, what? can we make this quick, i have to do stuff?"

"what stuff?"

"i have to get away frm you."

"whatever, listen. did you know we would have to kiss?"

"yes. why do you think i was so upset when i found out i was zanna?"

"look, bumder (a/n took the word from inbetweeners cause i think its funny lol) if you think anything is going to come from this play, then your sincerly wrong."

"im surprised your not quitting. most would."

"well, no one will question my badassness. its one kiss, i think i can deal with that. im just warning you." he walked off, leaving kurt to stand on his own. why wasnt puck quitting. was he telling the truth, was he doing it because finn was doing. or did he just want to kiss kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

You cant always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( ) oh, and in reference to this chapter, I don't own any of the songs in the second paragraph.

Chapter four

Ride'em

When Kurt got home after rehearsals, he placed his bag down and flopped on the sofa. He just couldn't believe it. Not only would have to watch Rachel kiss the man he was meant to be with, but he had to kiss his nemesis. His homophobic nemesis. _That should be fun. Not._ Just as he was thinking this, he heard his phone ringing from his trouser pocket. He picked it up, and held it to his ear.

"Hello,"

"Hey Kurt, it's me, Rachel."

"Oh, hey Rachel."

"I needed to ask a favour."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been looking through the script, and I'm wondering, how in the hell do they expect me to ride a mechanical bull?"

"Let me guess, you're talking about the song Ride'em?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it won't be a real mechanical bull. It will be fake thing with someone rocking it from behind. I thought you knew this play?"

"I do, sort of. I don't know the story very well, just the songs."

"Rachel, do you know the story at all?"

"Erm… maybe. I know it's about this guy who's a matchmaker." Kurt listened in shock. How could no one know this musical? Why did they audition if they didn't know it? He proceeded to tell her the story, and after hearing that her character ended up with Finns character, she was adamant she was going to continue.

"Well, I'm not one to quit." She explained, but Kurt could hear the cockiness in her voice, she was obviously over the moon she would get to kiss Finn. They had sort of been dating anyway, but nothing serious. He certainly hadn't seen them kiss, or hug, or even hold hands. She had been wearing this dorky t-shirt at his game saying 'team Finn' though, but he looked more embarrassed than happy at that. Not that he had noticed, he was mainly checking out how good Finn looked in a basketball jersey.

The next day, at glee practise, Mr. Schue had a surprise for them. He had brought in some guitars and gave one each to all the boys.

"Right guys, for regionals, I want to do an acoustic number. This will be a solo, and I want one of the guys to take it. But I want to be fair, and I'm gonna audition you guys, and the girls will pick who does it. Who wants to go first?" everyone looked around nervously, including Kurt, even though guitar was one of his secret talents.

"I'll go first Mr Schue." Everyone looked at the person that matched that voice. Puck. He got up, sat on a seat in front of everyone, and started to play

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_You tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passions gone away_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

Kurt looked at puck, and noticed something. Puck was looking at him, singing to him. It was subtle of course, but Kurt could see it, even if no one else could.

_You stand in the line, just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with a coffee to go_

_They tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carrying on _

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing this sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_They tell me don't lie_

_You work up a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down_

_And you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day._

Puck finished there, and simply said "anyone want to challenge that, or should I just take the solo now?" this is when Kurt had a surge of confidence, and decided to teach puck a lesson right there.

"I will." Kurt said, as he walked to the spot where puck was sitting, and started to perform:

_the sidewalk is rushing at my head again_

_I'm lying on the street in the rain and wind_

_From doing forward rolls down avenue 8_

_With my guitar on my back don't let it end this way_

_Somehow I dialled my cell_

_I didn't know I could get service in hell_

_How quickly can you get there_

_Don't know where I am dear_

_Finally the world actually seems to be revolving around me_

_Sho-be-doo-be-doo-wop_

_I over did it at the soda shop_

_Thanks for being my girl_

_At the 'I don't know when to stop' sock hop._ He stopped there, and looked at puck, knowing he had won.

"Wow" Mr Schue said, interrupting Kurt's moment of self satisfaction_._ "Does anyone else want to compete for it?" everyone looked down, and all muttered

"No"

"Right, then girls, time to vote." Only Santana Brittany and Quinn voted for puck. Everyone else voted for Kurt.

"Right, then Kurt, you can sing that for regionals." Kurt looked at puck, who slightly smiled at Kurt, seeming impressed.


	5. Chapter 5

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( )

For this chapter, thoughts are in italic and bold, so no one gets confused. Oh, and I need a beta people, but, I don't really know what a beat is, cause I aint been on fan fiction too long. If someone can tell me, I would be v grateful, thanks xx

Chapter five

Zanna's song

When Kurt got home, he went to his room, and lay down on his bed. _**God that was a tough day**_ he thought. He got up, went over to his Ipod, and played the zanna don't soundtrack, to help him rehearse. But one thing kept coming up in his mind. Why did puck smile at him like that? The only time he had seen a smile like that, was in his reflection, as he thought about Finn while he was getting ready for school. And why had he not slushied him for beating him at the guitar-off? Maybe puck was finally seeing the error of his ways? Maybe he was only being nice because of the play? Or maybe he was interested in Kurt? Kurt pushed this thought away. Even if, by some miracle, puck was interested, Kurt certainly wasn't interested in puck. He wasn't really interested in anyone at the moment, well, except puck... _**no, Finn I mean, Finn**_

_Now I've no interest in love it's for everyone else _he sang along, trying to convince himself. If he didn't like puck, why couldn't he get him out of his mind. He had been rehearsing the scene where he has to kiss puck today, during a lunchtime play rehearsal. He hated the fact that he got excited when puck leaned in after the song, and hated it that he was so disappointed when puck had insisted they wait till dress rehearsals to kiss. Just as he was thinking this, he heard his phone ring. He picked it up, and saw a number he didn't recognise

"Hello?" he answered, wondering who he was talking to

"Hey, Hummel? It's me, puck." _**Fantastic **_he thought

"Puck, what do you want?" he said, in a very cold, bitchy tone, hiding the fact he was secretly happy

"I was wondering… I mean… I'm assuming you've had experience… I was wondering, can I come over to yours and rehearse that scene?"

"What scene?"

"You know _sometime, do you think we could fall in love?_"

"Really? I thought you wanted to wait?"

"Yeah, well, I kinda need practice. Not kissing, I mean, I know i'm an awesome kisser, I mean, I need to know how to make it look convincing on stage. Can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure, see you in a few." He hung up the phone, and didn't know whether to be happy or sad that his dad was out of town and that he and puck would be alone.

When puck arrived, they went down to Kurt's bedroom, and started the song. Then came the kiss. Puck leaned in, then stopped. Kurt could have sworn he saw nervousness in pucks face

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked

"This is gonna sound weird, but, don't suppose you could kiss me?"

"In the script…"

"I know in the script. But if I do it once, I won't have to worry 'bout not being able to do it." Kurt, although seemingly repulsed, had fireworks going in his head. He was about to have his first kiss. He reluctantly went up to puck, and slowly leaned in, and gave puck a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, puck touched his own lips for a second, and then leaned in, but this time, the kiss wasn't so quick, as he held Kurt against him, and kissed him, deeper than he had ever kissed anyone before…


	6. Chapter 6

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( )

Chapter six:

Be a man

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, as Noah Puckerman, school stud, self confessed ladies man, self confessed homophobe, made out with him. After about ten second, Kurt relaxed into the kiss, and just copied what Puck did. He liked it. Puck grabbed his arse, and Kurt wrapped his legs around pucks waist. Puck carried Kurt to his bed, and placed him on his back, never breaking the kiss. He lay as close on to top of him as he could physically manage. Kurt carefully removed his own top _well; it is Prada_ Kurt thought, as he tore off pucks top. Kurt could feel Pucks erection on his leg, which was a surprising turn on for him. Kurt could feel himself in a similar condition, as he removed himself from Pucks lips, and kissed his stomach lightly. He could hear Puck letting out moans of pleasure. Kurt took this as a good sign, seeing as the most he had done with a guy was holding hands, or a peck on the cheek. He let his logic, the part that was telling him this wasn't happening, leave his head, and allowed his hands to take over, as he reached for pucks belt. As soon as he touched it, Puck grabbed Kurt's wrist, and pulled him up. Without saying a word, he got off the bed, and off of Kurt. He grabbed his top, put it back on, and said

"Look, dude, I have to go." He ran out, leaving a dumbfounded Kurt lying on his bed.

"What the hell?" Kurt whispered to himself. He was distracted by a phone call. He picked up his mobile, and said

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt, it's me, Brad." Kurt did his best to put on a bitchy tone (which isn't easy when your left blue balled by the school stud.) and said

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. The thing is, I've never liked a guy before, and I sorta freaked out. Can I come over to yours, so we can talk?"

"How do you know where I live?"

"I asked around. I can be there in five minutes?"

"Yeah, why not." Kurt hung up, and continued in his confused state. Why had Puck, jock, bully, ignorant pig, just made out with him?

Five minutes later, he heard someone knock on the front door. He got up, and answered it.

"Hey" Brad said "can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." They went to Kurt's basement room, and sat on his bed.

"So make it quick, I don't have long."

"Right, well… Kurt I really like you, I sorta can't stop thinking about you. I feel awful about what I did, it was stupid. I haven't known for very long. I suppose sleeping with her was my last ditch attempt of trying to prove top myself I was straight. But, I'm done with all that. And what i'm asking is, can you give me another shot?" Kurt looked at him, and then saw someone that actually wanted him. He took this as the excuse for what he did at that moment, that and he was horny as hell. Kurt leaned over, and kissed brad. They made out for a full five minutes before Brad began removing Kurt's trousers…

The next day at play rehearsals, Kurt was a combination of excited, nervous, and uncomfortable. Excited because he got to rehearse one of his favourite songs today, be a man, nervous because he would have to see Puck again, and uncomfortable, because he was having to pretend he and Brad were this perfect couple, when really, he wanted Puck. He knew he done... what he did, with the wrong guy. He should have done… that, with Puck. He wasn't usually a petty person, but he knew how Puck worked, so, knowing that Puck would go crazy, Kurt grabbed Brad (his new boyfriend, apparently) and kissed him

"See you tonight." He said, as Brad walked off, still having the kiss on his lips. Puck knew how Kurt worked as well, he saw how mad Kurt had got whenever he saw Finn and Quinn (well, before Quinn had left) (a/n I know Quinn doesn't really leave, I just thought it was important to the story, and I wouldn't know what to write for her anyway.) and he grabbed Rachel, and kissed her. What Kurt didn't know, was that when Puck had left, he went straight to Rachel. They had reconciled while Kurt was losing it to Brad. Kurt tried to hide his hurt, but ran out of rehearsals, which gave Puck a feeling he was not familiar with. Guilt.


	7. Chapter 7

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( )

Warning: sex scene in this chapter, so don't like, don't read xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Don't ask don't tell

Kurt spent most of his Saturday morning in his room, practising his lines. Just as he was finishing, he heard his phone ring

"Hello?" he said when he answered

"Kurt?" Kurt was surprised to hear Pucks voice

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you about something? At yours? In ten minutes?" Kurt was torn, he didn't really want to talk about that day, with anyone, but he did want to see Puck.

"Yeah, sure."

When Puck turned up, both of them went straight to Kurt's bedroom, and started to talk

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked "shouldn't you be with Rachel right now?" Kurt made sure that comment had a bitchy tone, because he was pissed off that Rachel kept on stealing the guys he was into.

"I don't want to spend every minute with her; I'm surprised I can spend five minutes with her."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"When I last came over. I don't shy away from stuff, and I defiantly don't pretend things didn't happen."

"It's not a big deal. We just made out."

"Kurt… I can't believe I'm actually saying this, I like you. I have for ages now. Ever since we were twelve years old." Kurt had to pinch himself to check it wasn't a dream.

"What the… if this is a joke…"

"No joke. I know your dating that brad guy, but I want you to be with me."

"What, dump brad?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying, we should have something on the side. Be together in secret. What do you think?" Kurt, after thinking for five minutes, leaned in and kissed Puck. They lay down on Kurt's bed, and continued to kiss. Puck ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, making Kurt open his mouth. They quickly started peeling off clothes, puck not freaking out this time. Pretty soon, they were in their underwear, both more than ready for each other. Puck made it so his face was on the same level as Kurt's erect member, and he pulled down Kurt's underwear. Kurt expected Puck to come back up, until he felt a warm feeling on his cock. He arched his head back, as he ran his fingers through the older boys Mohawk. Halfway through, Puck removed his mouth from Kurt's member, and brought himself back up, disappointing Kurt. He got Kurt on his back, and then shifted his legs onto his shoulders. He wet his fingers with Kurt's precum, and entered them in Kurt's hole, preparing him. He stretched Kurt out as much as he could, and then removed his fingers, and replaced them with his cock. He slowly started thrusting in and out of Kurt, enjoying the sounds he heard come out of him. Just as he could tell Kurt was coming towards his climax, they heard a voice say

"Kurt?" they both looked at the door and Kurt knew the man at the door

"Dad? Your home early?"


	8. Chapter 8

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( ) or the Janto romance for this chapter alone (it's a brief mention, but better safe than sorry)

A/n: just a quickie, all texts from this point on in the story, will be in italic and bold, and all thoughts will just be in italic unless said otherwise xxx

Chapter eight

Fast

"Dad, your home early?" Kurt said, still lying with Puck inside him.

"yeah." he could see the embarrassed look on his dads face, as Puck got off him. It was so embarrassing. _Seriously, ultimate cringe alert_. Kurt's dad left, muttering something about talking to Kurt later, and it was just him and Puck.

"That was… unfortunate." Puck said, after a few minutes of silence.

"One way to put It." he replied

"Just to say, before you're dad walked in, that was… pretty hot." Kurt stared at him in disbelief

"Really?"

"What, did you not think it was hot?" he looked a little confused, so he replied with the truth

"It was really hot. I just never thought you would think it was hot. I mean you're straight."

"Well, if girls can experiment, guys can too right. And besides, there's nothing wrong with a straight guy wanting a guy. I mean, there's this show in England, and this straight guy, I think his names Ianto or Ivan… I don't know, something, anyway, and he falls in love with this guy, I think he's bi or something. Anyway, there they call it flexi sexual. So I guess that's what I am."

"Yeah, maybe." Kurt neglected to mention he knew the show he was on about, and he loved it. _I don't want him to think I'm a geek._

"You had better go."

"Yeah." Puck got dressed, as quickly as he had got undressed, and sat back down next to him on my bed

"I'll text you tonight." He gave Kurt a quick, soft kiss, and left.

It took Kurt at least an hour to brave going upstairs. He saw his dad, sitting on the sofa, going through bills. He turned and looked at Kurt, avoiding his eyes.

"Kurt. Your… friend, has he gone?"

"Yeah, he left about an hour ago. I'm sorry about that."

"I think we need a talk." Burt put the bills down, and motioned for Kurt to sit next to him. "now Kurt, obviously, your getting older, your going to be having boyfriends, and you going to be… your going to… oh fuck it, your going to have sex."

"Dad, no offence, but I don't think I'm comfortable talking with you about this."

"I know, I know. But after what I just walked in on you doing, I feel it's my duty as a dad to give you the talk." It was when he said that, that Kurt's phone beeped _saved by the beep_. It was a text from Puck saying: _**hey babe just got home, missing you. Text me back when you get this x**_ Burt looked at his phone, and asked "so? Is that your boyfriend?"

"Erm, sort of I guess." To be honest, Kurt didn't know what he was.

At rehearsals, they got to practice Kurt's favourite song. He was so upset when he found out he wasn't in it. It's the most energetic song in the play, and Kurt wasn't in it. He got to see Puck perform it though. Kurt had to admit, he looked sexy when he was performing. He's surprisingly a good actor. There was a moment, when he had to say the line 'you're the only porn I need' and when he sang it, he looked straight at Kurt, and gave him a small wink. Kurt smiled at him, which didn't go unnoticed by Finn. He pulled him aside after practise and said "Kurt, are you dating Puck?"

"No, no of course not."

"Kurt, believe it or not, I'm not stupid, no matter what everyone thinks. Now, are you dating Puck?"

"I don't know." Kurt couldn't lie to Finn. He didn't know why, but the second he looked at that face he couldn't lie.

"Kurt, what do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, we are, but we aren't. He says he likes me, but he's dating Rachel, i'm dating Brad. I think it's more of a thing on the side." Kurt could see the hurt in Finns face.

"Look, he had better not hurt you… I mean Rachel. He'd better not hurt Rachel." A small blush creeped onto Finns face, which Kurt pretended not to notice.

"He wont. We're not making it public. Its nothing more then a fling." But Kurt knew in his mind that wasn't true. He knew it was more. As much as he hated to say it, and as fast as it was, he was, very painfully, and very quickly, falling in love with Noah Puckerman, and nothing could stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( )

Warning: sex scene, boyxboy xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, and song lyrics will be underlined and italic (forgot to mention it in the last chapters authors note x)

Chapter nine

Don't ask, don't tell

After school that day, Puck went over to Kurt's again. After checking that Kurt's dad wasn't in, and after thoroughly locking Kurt's bedroom door, they went to Kurt's bed, and immediately started making out. Just it was getting somewhere, Kurt's phone blared. Kurt gave a small moan, and answered his phone _cock-blocker more like_

"Hello" he asked, not bothering to look at the caller id

"Hey babe." Kurt had a look on his face of pure worried guilt.

"Hey Brad."

"So, I wanted to know, do you want to come to mine? I'm a bit lonely here, and there's no one else in."

"Um… in about two hours?" he didn't want to go there, but he knew that Brad would get suspicious if he didn't.

"Sure. See you then babe." Kurt hung up, and saw Puck, looking a bit disappointed.

"You're going to his?"

"Yeah. If I don't, he'll know something's up. I'm sorry; you don't know how sorry I am."

"That's ok. It's always going to be this way isn't it? When he calls you come, no pun intended."

"Like it's not going to be like that with you and Rachel."

"Ok, you may have a point with that. But it's not like we can tell people."

"Why not? We know how we feel about each other."

"We'd get wailed on, and I don't want to see you get wailed more then you already do. I had better go. I will see you tomorrow babe." He kissed Kurt, and everything he felt for him was in that one kiss.

When Kurt got to Brad's, they went straight to his room. They were sitting on his bed, when Brad took Kurt by surprise by snogging him. They made out, and pretty soon, they were devoid of clothes. They were grinding on his bed, and a small moan escaped Kurt's lips, as he could feel his hard on rubbing against Brads. Brad flipped him over, and stretched Kurt out, making sure to touch the g spot very lightly each time, to hear a low groan come out of Kurt. Brad entered Kurt very slowly, and they soon found a rhythm. After a few minutes, Kurt could feel himself coming to his climax. That was where it all went downhill. When Kurt came, he shouted out a name. Not Brads name. He shouted out a very clear, and none cover-upable

"NOAH!" Kurt realised what he had said pretty much as soon as he had said it. When Brad got off him, there was an awkward silence, before Brad asked the obvious question

"Who the fuck is Noah?"

"He is… he is…"

"Ok, i'm just going to ask this once, and whatever you say, I'll believe you. Are you sleeping with another guy?" Kurt so wanted to say everything about him and Puck, but he knew Puck would get beaten if people found out, and said "no. Noah was this guy I lost my virginity to. Sorry. It's just; I've only had sex with two guys, him and you. It just slipped out." Kurt hated lying, but he knew, he knew it was for the best.

At play rehearsals, they were practising don't ask don't tell. During the song, Puck and Kurt looked at each other, and Kurt started mouthing the words to him

_If I pass you in the hallway_

_And I turn my eyes away_

_If I have to say hello to you_

_And I don't say your name_

_That is how I'll kiss you_

Puck started mouthing Steve's parts, knowing this was the closest he could ever get to telling him how he felt.

_If I see you and I sit across the room_

_If I meet you in a group of friends_

_And turn my back on you_

_That is how I'll kiss you_

_K: I wish our lives could go on_

_P: That is how I'll kiss you_

_K: in the refines of this song_

_P: that is how I'll kiss you_

_K: for once It ends, what will be there?_

_P: that is how I'll kiss you_

_K: the silence I can't bear_

_P: can I do this?_

_K: don't ask_

_P: can I think this_

_K: don't tell_

_P can I feel this_

_K: don't say anything, we both know very well_

_P: but I feel this_

_K: don't ask_

_P: I want to tell you_

_K: don't tell_

_P: I want to say to you_

_K: don't say anything, _

_P: just what this is_

_K: we both know very well_

While everyone went and congratulated Finn and Rachel or their performance, Kurt and Puck didn't move, they just looked at each other.

When Kurt got into his car to drive home that day, he got a bit of a surprise.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Kurt turned to his passenger seat, and almost had heart attack when he saw Finn sitting there.

"What the fuck are you doing in my car?" he asked, making a mental note to put an alarm on his car doors

"I needed to talk to you. It's pretty urgent."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, curious about what could be so urgent.

"It's about you and Puck."

"What now? Cause if you're just going to nag me again you can get out now"

"No, i'm not nagging you. It's just… you shouldn't be with puck." Then, the last thing Kurt had ever imagined happened. Finn took Kurt's hand, and kissed him, very lightly, and said, very quietly "you should be with me."

Cliff-hanger… FOR THE WIN! It might be a while before I update, cause my GCSE's are coming up, and I have to revise *groan* so I'll update ASAP xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( )

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 1X18 LARYNGITUS! DON'T WANT TO KNOW, DON'T READ!!!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ten

I could write books

kurt just looked at Finn, speechless. He was sure he had just heard Finn say he wanted him. He was sure Finn had just kissed him.

"you… you what?" Kurt said, his voice sounding incredulous.

"I want you to be with me. Don't tell me you don't feel anything for me, cause, although people might think I'm stupid, im not. Well, not as much as they just sorry I didn't see it before." Kurt saw what was really going on. he took his hand away from Finns and said "you don't want me. Your jealous. And besides, your straight."

"im bi actually. And don't tell me what I want, im sick of people telling me what I want. I want you." Finn went in for another kiss, and as soon as his lips touched Kurt's, Kurt pulled away.

"all the ways you've hurt me over the years. You know how I used to feel, and you just lead me on, made me worship you, but not anymore. I love him." That's when Kurt stopped talking, and took a moment. Did he love puck? He certainly looked at him differently after all the play buisiness, and after all the sex. He definitely liked him a lot. _Oh my god, I love him._ Kurt couldn't believe it. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Finn going in for another kiss. He only noticed when he felt Finns lips on his. To his disdain, he actually kissed Finn back. After three minutes, he stopped.

"Finn, listen to me. I don't feel the same. You had your chance, and you blew it. Now please, just get out of my car."

"fine, but just know, that when you do come to your senses, and you will, just know I'll be here waiting." Fin left the car, leaving a dumbfounded Kurt on his car, thinking about what had just happened.

After the incident that had happened with Finn, Kurt decided he really needed to see puck. He drove over the pucks house, and knocked on his door. Puck answered as soon as Kurt knocked, and looked surprised when he saw Kurt standing there.

"hey babe, what are you doing here?"

"I need someone to talk to." Kurt walked In without bothering to ask. Puck could see Kurt was upset, so he went up to Kurt and said

"babe, whats wrng, you look all, freaked out."

"well, noah." _Uh oh _puck thought. Kurt only called him noah when he was mad, or they were having sex. "your friend, Finn,m has decided now would be the time to declare his love for me." Puck took a moment to let this sink in, then he got flooded with rage and he said "I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him." Kurt had to pull him down on the sofa, before puck calmed down just a bit.

"puck, get a grip."

"im sorry. What happened?"

"well, he was in my car waiting for me, and then he kissed me…"

"he kissed you!"

"it didn't mean anything"

"no, no, I know you, kisses don't mean nothing to you… well, except when you kissed Brittany."

"which, for obvious reasons, didn't mean anything. Its true, I did like hm at one point, but I like you now. Only you" puck didn't look convinced, so Kurt decided to prove it instead. He cupped pucks face with his hands, and kissed him, more passionately than he had kissed him before. He opened his mouth, coaxing pucks open as well, as he ran his tounge across the roof of pucks mouth. Pretty soon, they were devoid of clothes. Puck ran his hands up and down the sopranos slender body, enjoying the low moans that were coming out of the boys mouth. Then, to Kurt's surprise, puck lowered him self down, and all Kurt could feel was warmth, and an insane amount of pleasure, as puck licked his shaft up and down, mirroring the movements with his hands. He enjoyed the noises Kurt was making, as puck took Kurt entirely in his mouth. Kurt started thrusting his hips, to mouth fuck puck. Pretty son, he found himself over the edge, and coming right in pucks mouth. Puck swallowed it all, and then kissed Kurt, when he pulled away, puck looked surprised until he saw Kurt lowering himself down, to the level of pucks crotch. He took puck in his mouth, and found himself surprised at the taste. He liked it. He heard puck moaning, and he could tell he was doing it right. When puck came in Kurt's mouth, Kurt didn't quite know what to do, so he swallowed it. He went up to the level of pucks face, and kissed him. He knew in that moment that he unconditionally loved puck, and would do whatever it took, to stay with him for as long as possible.

So, what did ya'll think?? Remember, reviews are like jimmy choo shoes, they are all good :-)


	11. Chapter 11

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( )

Chapter eleven:

Dot you wish we could be in love?

At school on Monday, Finn decided to avoid Kurt. Well, he tried to avoid Kurt. He ran into him at glee, he ran into him during play rehearsals. When he ran into Kurt in the toilets, Kurt had had enough.

"Are you fucking following me Finn?" Kurt asked

"No… no I'm not. I'm not trying to anyway."

"Then why have I run into you everywhere today? Tell me that."

"I don't know" Finn said, trying to think of a good explanation "maybe its fate?" Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked away. He'd have fallen for that a few weeks ago, but not now. He walked to his car, and he saw Puck and Rachel kissing, her arms around his neck, pucks hands on her waist. Kurt looked on in pain. He tried not to let it effect him, but it was too hard, so he did the first thing he could think of, as soon as he saw brad coming up to his car (ever since the relationship started, they had been driving home together everyday) Kurt grabbed him, pinned him up against the car, and crashed brads lips against his own. He could feel Puck looking at them, so he flipped around so he was pinned against the car, so he could see. He opened his eyes, and he saw puck, kissing Rachel, looking at him. They both at that moment realised two things:

they loved each other, no matter what

they were screwed because of it

As soon as Kurt had dropped off brad, he started on his way home. It was then he heard his phone blaring out. He turned on the speaker, and placed it on the dashboard, finding out who it was

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me." Kurt nearly melted at the sound of Pucks voice

"Hey, how are you?"

"Not good. Dude, I'm messed up." Kurt could hear the anguish in his lovers' voice, so he invited Puck round to his. As soon as Puck turned up, and they were in Kurt's bedroom, Puck spilled

"Kurt, I have a question for you."

"Shoot" Kurt said, scared at what it might be

"How did you... I mean… when did you know that you were…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I suppose it was when I watched the beach for the first time. Leonardo Di Caprio topless, with sweat. I knew at that moment." Kurt could still see the anguish in pucks face and he asked "Puck? Are you gay?"

"Yeah, I think I am. When we first got together, I thought… I didn't know what I thought. I just knew I liked you. I assumed it was just lust, that I was just mega horny."

"And now… what's changed?" Kurt asked, knowing what the answer was

"I think you know" Puck said, as he kissed Kurt, very softly, and very lovingly. Pretty soon, they were having sex. But something was different this time. It wasn't rough, it was urgent. It was tender, and beautiful. One of those moments Kurt prayed would last forever. When they were finished, and they had both reached their climax, they just lay together, Kurt in Pucks arms. _Perfect_ he thought _the most perfect moment of my life_

Brad held his phone in shock, Kurt's phone must have hit accept call by accident. He knew that voice, and he knew who was with his 'perfect' boyfriend _Noah Puckerman, you're dead!_

A/n: tell me what peeps thought of that ending, I debated over it tbh, didn't know whether it was a good way for brad to find out or not. Remember, I'm a reviews shark, if I stop moving, I die xxx


	12. Chapter 12

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( )

Warning: attempted rape in this chapter x

Chapter twelve

Watcha got?

The next day at school, Kurt met up with Brad outside English, but noticed he was more distant than he usually was.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, a bit worried about him

"I'm fine. Tell me, how are you?"

"Um… i'm fine. Are you sure you're ok, you seem a bit tense."

"I'm fine, i'm just fine. Look, I gotta do something, so I'll see you in English?"

"Yeah, sure." Brad gave him a chaste peck on the lips before going to deal with the problem himself.

The drama teachers' voice shouted out loud "we have two weeks. That's two weeks until we open. We have to seriously step up. Now, we're going to practice Watcha got today as its one of the bigger dance numbers. Everybody, get on the benches, and mike and… what's your name, sit at the chess board." Mike and the extra sat at the chess board, as everyone sat on the benches. That was when Puck walked in. his clothes were ruffled, and he had a black eye and a cut lip. He wouldn't even look at Kurt, and just said quietly "sorry i'm late." He took a seat on one of the benches, and sang quietly during the song, only bringing in half effort with the song. After rehearsals, Kurt walked up to Puck, and asked "what happened to you?" Puck turned to look at him, and Kurt could see a little bit of fear in his eyes "I gotta go, I'll see you around." Puck ran off, leaving Kurt standing there, shocked.

That night, Kurt rang Puck up, and as soon as he answered, Kurt spoke

"Hey Puck, you don't have to speak, just listen. Please tell me what happened, you can talk to me about anything. I'm always going to be there for you because… because… oh fuck it, because i'm in love wit you. I love you Noah, so please just tell me what happened." That was when he heard Pucks voice

"It was your boyfriend. He was the on that beat me up."

"What… why?" there was a long pause before Puck said

"He knows about us babe. You phone answered him when he called you yesterday. He heard everything." Kurt just sat there, shocked. _Why didn't he tell me? _Kurt thought. He wished Brad had told him, because then he would be free to date puck. Because then he could get rid of that bastard once and for all.

The next day at school, Finn and Puck had a basketball game. Kurt was there in the stands, cheering puck on in mind alone. He looked at him, and saw how sexy Puck was in his jersey. He looked to his left, and saw Rachel, wearing a team Puck t-shirt. _Slag _he thought (a/n: I know it's not American, but i'm British, and it was the first thing that popped into my head x) as soon as the game was finished, Kurt went to the place pack had asked to meet him before the game. He stood by the equipment shed, and waited in the boiling hot weather. All of a sudden, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Well, hello Noah." Suddenly, Kurt was turned roughly, and he saw it wasn't Puck how was holding him. It was Brad. He suddenly tightened his grip on Kurt, and started to pull down his own jeans.

"Why don't you love me?" he kept shouting. Kurt screamed, but brad head butted him, so he would keep quiet. That was when Puck saw them, he ran over, and punched Brad square in the face. He put his hands on Kurt's waist and held him close

"Shh, its ok babe, i'm here." Then, he gathered up all his courage, and said the three words he had never said before to anyone "I love you." That's when Kurt lifted his head, and kissed puck. It started out soft and loving, but turned into something much more. That's when they heard a female, obnoxious, high voice say "Noah?"

Tell me what you think please, I dont wanna be a reviews reject xxx


	13. Chapter 13

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( )

Warning: sex in this chapter, don't like, don't read (although if your this far in, I'm assuming you don't care, just a precaution)

Six more chapters to go, but can't decide if I wanna write an epilogue. Tell me if you want one please, and if enough people want one, I will do one xxx

Chapter thirteen

Do you know what its like?

Kurt and Puck separated, and looked at the source of that voice. Rachel was looking at them, shock plastered all over her face. Her eyes were filled with tears, as she witnessed the boy she loved, kissing the boy he loved, the boy she thought was her friend. Puck walked up to her and said "Rach, we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about" she replied "how long?"

"About 3 months. I've tried, god knows I have fucking tried. I wish I could love you Rachel, but I don't." she looked hurt at that last comment, and said

"Apparently i'm not enough for you. You should have told me Noah. I love you, I want you to be happy." She sighed and said "even if it's not with me." She walked away, and left Puck and Kurt there, staring after her.

They drove to Kurt's house, and sat in the car for a few minutes, taking in the comfortable silence, before puck spoke

"Everyone's gonna know about me by tomorrow aren't they?" Kurt wanted to kiss his boyfriend, and tell him everything was going to be ok, but he knew he couldn't. He looked Puck in the eyes and said "yeah"

"Shit" Puck said quietly. Kurt looked at him, and saw tears welling up in Pucks eyes, so he leaned in, and gave puck a soft kiss. After the kiss was over, Puck smiled, and said "but it'll be worth it." They got out the car, and waked towards Kurt's front door. Kurt suddenly had a glint in his eye, and looked at Puck and said "you know, my dad isn't home. It would be just us." He took Pucks hand, and said "do you want to come in?" Puck just simply nodded, and without saying a word, they went into the house, and straight for Kurt's bedroom.

As soon as Kurt's bedroom door was closed, puck grabbed, Kurt's waist, and kissed him, a very passionate, very needy kiss. Puck pushed him onto his bed, and they lay together, Puck on top of Kurt. They made out for five minutes before clothes came off. As soon as they were dressed in nothing but boxers, they started grinding their erections together, moans flying around the room. As soon as they knew they were ready, Kurt wrapped his legs around Pucks waist, as Puck inserted a finger inside the soprano's hole. He enjoyed the noises coming out of Kurt as he inserted more fingers. When he was sure Kurt was stretched out as far as he could, he inserted himself. He looked Kurt in the eyes the entire time, and could feel every moan Kurt made vibrate through his body. That's when he caught the spot in Kurt that always made him scream, and he watched his boyfriend come, right before he came himself. They both stayed in their position, just looking at each other, until puck rolled off Kurt, and said "you know I love you right?"

"yeah." Kurt replied, "Let's go to sleep now, and worry about all the shit that's going on tomorrow." Puck turned on his side, and Kurt slipped his arms around pucks waist. He fell slowly to sleep, no knowing that Puck was still awake, worrying about what tomorrow might bring.

Remember: REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	14. Chapter 14

You can't always get what you want

Summary: set after sectionals. Kurt is feeling down after being stood up by a date, and he knows who he wants to comfort him, but is it who he needs? Chapters named after Zanna Don't songs for a reason, not just me being random. Rated m just to be sure, kurt/oc, eventual Kurt/puck.

I don't not own glee or glee related products (believe me, if I did, there would be a lot more Kurt and Puck action), oh, I also don't own any zanna, don't songs (damn, I don't own anything cool :( )

Chapter fourteen

Tis a far far better thing I do

The next day was when it started. The next day was when everyone knew about them. Puck had always picked on kids, he had always thrown them in dumpsters, slushied them, beaten them up, but he had never been on the receiving end on it. Until now. The worst lesson was English, where, unfortunately, puck sat next to Kurt, which was good, but in front of brad, which was bad. Very bad. During the boring lecture on some old book, puck sent Kurt a text, saying:

**Hey babe, what you wearing ;-) **Kurt looked at puck with a bemused look, and texted back

**Erm… you know what i'm wearing. **

**I know, I'm trying to sext here, can you go with it?**

**Oh, sure. I'm wearing nothing baby, wbu?**

**Even less. I'm thinking about you right now. **This is when they heard a voice behind them say

"Err, miss, these two are texting in class." The teacher walked up to Kurt and puck, and grabbed their phones. She then proceeded to read out the texts to the rest of the class.

_Fabulous_ Kurt thought _just what I need. Humiliation._

After the classroom incident, there was no doubt in anyone's minds anymore. Kurt Hummel and Noah puckerman were an item. Not many people seemed to care, and Kurt and puck thought that they had avoided the majority of the bullying. Thought being the key word. Just as they were walking down the hall, they were surrounded by a load of meathead jocks. Puck recognized this immediately; Kurt only noticed when he saw the slushies in each individual jocks hand. No insults were said, no words were exchanged, puck just grabbed Kurt's hand, and closed his eyes, ready for the shower of coldness _thank god for my shaved head. _

They entered the (thankfully empty) boy's toilets to clean the cherry flavoured ice off of them. Puck placed Kurt's head over the sink and started washing it out of his boyfriends hair

"Sorry about this babe." He said as he washed

"It's not your fault, some people are just idiots. They don't understand."

"Well, I suppose. Like E.M. Forster said…"

"Wait, hold on" Kurt said, as he sat up "E.M. Forster?"

"I'm smarter than people think. Also, and this is something no one else knows, one of my favourite books is his final published work Maurice. Anyway, he said, it's not the thing itself people hate, but the idea of it. We're going to have to get used to it, at least until graduation."

"I suppose your right." The bell rang, and Kurt left for maths. Puck hung around in the toilets for a bit, until he saw Finn entering. He started to leave, but one of the cubicle doors opened and he was stopped by brad.

"What's the rush puckerman?" brad grabbed pucks shoulders, and turned him roughly around to face Finn. That's when a fist came flying towards his face. For the next hours or so, outside the boy's toilets, all that could be heard were screams of pain, and cries for help.

The door opened an hour later, and Finn and brad came out the door, and faced each other.

"That felt good." Finn said "I've wanted to do that for years."

"Me too." Brad kissed Finn lightly, and they walked off, subtly holding hands.

Kurt walked into the toilets at the end of the day, dying for his skin care. He entered his normal cubicle, and let out a high pitched scream. There was Noah puckerman, former school stud and hard man, bleeding incredibly, and unconscious.

A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever, but I have three excuses:

writers block (the dreaded curse)

computer crashed, took flipping ages

EXAMS! God I hate them

Review please my people, i love, love, love, love, love you and your reviews xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
